


Distractions

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: April Sale 2019 [10]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Kissing, Orgasm Denial, Sub!Echo, Teasing, dom!reader, playing with boobs, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Echo decides annoying you is much better entertainment than just watching his show. With his hands on your boobs and only loose commands as to what he can't do, Echo flexes those loophole skills of his and makes sure you choose him and his cock over your boring work.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [三心二意](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860104) by [baysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian)



The one day that you finally have a moment to sit down and get some work done is the day that Masaru decides that he will become the human embodiment of a cat.

“Do you mind?” You grunt as Masaru unceremoniously drops into your lap, squishing you uncomfortably in your once comfortable office chair.

“I do.” He just smiles at you and nuzzles close, wrapping his arms around you and pulling your head into his shoulder, which has already blocked your vision.

For a moment, you enjoy his embrace, but then the pain in your thighs catch up with you and scream that, yes, a fully grown man has decided to put his full weight on your legs. “T-too heavy-” After trying to push him off to no avail, you glare up at him and hiss. “Can you get off?”

Somehow, that makes him smirk smugly. “I could, but I’d much rather your hand do it than mine.”

What? It takes an embarrassingly long time before it hits you, then you blush and slap his chest. “Naughty! No, get off my lap. You’re heavy!”

Masaru pouts and shakes his head and struggles, but in the end, he gives in when you start to make a fist and aim for his vulnerable crotch. “Okay okay!” But instead of wandering off somewhere else, he picks you up, spins around, and sits down with you in his lap instead. “Mmm, there we go.” Like this, he can hug you close, put his chin on your shoulder, and cuddle into your warmth. “Compromise.”

Your brow twitches just a little and you grumble, “You really could have picked any other time than when I have to do some work, Masaru. Really.”

“I live to annoy, master,” he purrs into your ear, scooting the chair close and pulling your keyboard in for you so that you can type comfortably. “You can ignore me. I just wanted to watch a new episode of that show.”

Of all the goddamn places. “Then use the TV in the living room?”

He shakes his head. “Why use a TV remote when you can help me click.”

“You lazy motherfu-”

“Master~” Masaru purrs deeply, pressing gentle kisses against your ear to try and placate you in a way that he’s perfected. “I was lonely without you~” His hands rub at your sides and your hips, wandering lower and lower until it follows the inside curve of your thigh up to your covered slit. “Surely I could make it up to you~”

Huffing, you smile and tap his cheek affectionately. “Just don’t bother me for about forty minutes, okay? Just until the episode ends.”

“Yes, master,” he croons, taking the mouse and tapping at the keyboard to navigate to his chosen video on your spare monitor. Only when he quietens down and starts to silently watch his show, do you sigh and return to your own spreadsheet.

You wish you could say you were completely focused on your work, but truth be told, it’s difficult when you can feel his thighs shift under you when he fidgets. When his lips kiss your shoulder mindlessly, when he hugs you closer in response to something he sees on screen, it just distracts you ever so slightly. It doesn’t help that he’s wearing his glasses, ones that you only see him don when he’s had to glue his eyes to a screen for hours on end. Not only does it make him look nerdy as fuck, something that he hates, but it makes him hot as fuck, something that he loves. Knowing him, he must’ve put it on before coming in just to lure you in further.

Regardless, you manage to get through a chunk of your work, enough that you sigh and stretch to let your mind rest for a moment. “I hate math,” you groan, flopping back on your human chair as he laughs and buries his head into your shoulder.

“I told you I could do it for you,” he rumbles quietly, his cheek pressing against yours as he looks over your report. “It wouldn’t take that long.” His hands squeeze at your waist as though to try and convince you, rubbing over your belly and kneading closer and closer to your breasts.

“I’m not going to trade your orgasm points for your help again,” you reply drolly and turn your attention back to the screen, studiously ignoring his wandering hands as they begin to cup your breasts from below. “Stop groping me.”

Masaru chuckles and leans impossibly closer, plastering himself against your back. “A pity,” he purrs, his fingers twitching but otherwise staying in place and supporting your bra-less breasts. “And there’s nothing wrong with some support from the rear, hm?”

“Support is one thing, interference is another.” Although true to his word, his hands aren’t moving from their position. They’re truly just supporting your breasts and holding them. “Don’t move your hands from where they are, or I’ll kick you out faster than you can say ‘please’.” If he even lets the callouses rub against your aching nipples, you’re going to jump him and ride his cock, your deadline be damned.

Infuriatingly, all Masaru does is chuckle darkly and nuzzle into your ear, his eyes already glued back onto his video. “Understood.” After all, he already got what he wanted. Or at least half of it. If only he could feast upon your breasts and your nipples, filling his mouth with them and make them drip just like he can make your pussy drip. Alas, he’s been trained far too well and his own self-control is not insignificant, keeping him obedient for now.

But the longer he has his hands cupping your breasts, the harder he finds it to obey. Soon enough, his mind is no longer on the content of the video, but rather on how your soft breasts press against his calloused palms as you breathe and shift, how your ass presses hard against his slowly hardening cock. Hopefully, you’ll be done soon, because he’s about to become a very bad boy.

A quick glance at your monitor shows your progress, or rather how close you are to finishing, and Masaru hides his grin in your hair, lowering his head to press a gentle kiss against the nape of your neck. He gets the reaction he wants instantly.

You stiffen and whip around to glare at him. “Oi.”

“Hm?” He smiles at you angelically, lowering his lips to press another kiss to your neck. “Am I distracting you, Master?”

You feel like gritting your teeth. “You know you’re distracting me, you bad boy.” Thinking that’s the end of it, you turn back around and set your mind on your numbers, narrowing your eyes at the screen as you fight to ignore his insistent kisses. “Just-just give me five more minutes, Masaru!”

Five minutes? Hmm, he supposes he can hold out for that long. But he’s never been one to completely follow your rules. Your typing gains in intensity as he sticks his nose into your hair and the back of your ear, taking deep lungfuls of your scent and moaning deep in his throat. The moment you finish a line of numbers, he flicks his tongue out to steal a taste, and before you can turn around to censure him, he’s purring that you only have a few more lines to go.

On your end, you’re growling and slamming down on your keyboard, rushing to finish up your calculations before you smash the save button and snap around to face him. “You.”

Masaru preens like a cat that caught the canary. “Me, master?” Oh yes, he’s definitely getting what he wants.

Squinting at him, you snort and reach out for your vibrator, pushing him back with a finger when he leans forward eagerly. “Ohhh, I’m going to spank you so hard you won’t be able to sit for an entire day.”

All that does is make Masaru bite his lip and whimper deliciously. “Mmm, you spoil me, master. Will you spank me over your knee, master?”

“Later,” you grunt flippantly, enjoying the widening of his eyes behind his glasses as you strip your bottoms and tug down his sweatpants until his cock pops out. “Now just sit there. Don’t fucking move, you hear me?” Without even waiting for his answer, you angle his cock into your slit and sink down slowly, your slick pussy welcoming him in until your clit is pressing deliciously against the coarse hair on his pelvis. “Don’t-nnghh-move.”

Finally, Masaru pants and trembles, staying stock still for you like a good boy, his hands still holding your breasts and squeezing them gently in his big hands. Behind you, all you can hear is his heavy panting and soft moans as you rock on his cock. Pants and moans that become louder still when you flick on your vibrator and press it to your clit.

“M-master!” He groans in Japanese, his teeth latching onto your clothed shoulder and gnawing at it. “It feels so good~”

Huffing and panting, you blush and brace yourself on his thigh as you bounce harder and faster, the vibe on your clit spurring you on. “S-shut up, this isn’t for you-mmmm.” Squirming, you arch your back and sink your whole weight against him, stuffing his fat cock inside you so deeply that both of you moan in unison. The vibe makes you clamp down as wave after wave of pleasure washes over you, milking him and making him ever harder. Ever more perfect to be your living dildo. “My cock, your cock belongs to me, Masaru. Mmm-shit! Bad boys don’t deserve to cum-!”

Masaru whimpers into your shoulder. Releases your shirt and stuffs his nose into your ear instead to whine and moan, his velvety voice sending chills down your spine. “Master, don’t be so cruel, please? You feel so good, I can’t hold back-nnghh~” His panting turns heavy when your pussy squeezes tightly at his voice, his words wavering as he continues to whimper dirty pleas into your ear with every intention of making you cum around his cock. “Master, are you going to cum? Mmm, please cum on my cock, master, please cum on me.”

His begging is enough to rocket you over the edge, your vibrator providing the right fuel to make you cry out and spasm in his arms. Your mind shorts out and goes blank, the only thing that you can think and feel is how good his cock feels inside you, how he’s rutting up into you desperately to prolong your orgasm. Wet, slick, deliciously filthy sounds fill the air once your hearing comes back to you along with his desperate whines.

“Please please please, I want to cum, please let me cum?” Masaru is begging plaintively, his glasses fogged up and askew on his nose. You can see him in the reflection of your blacked out screen, the way his mouth hangs ajar and a flush so prominent on his handsome face that you can feel it on the skin of your cheek. “Please, master, please let me cum?”

Reaching back, you cup his head in your hand and purr, your nails digging into his scalp. “Do you want to cum? How badly do you want it?”

“I want it, master, I want to cum so badly. I need it. I need to cum, please, master? Mastermastermaster-” His begs devolve into nonsense mutterings in Japanese, drool starting to trail over his lip when he forgets to swallow his saliva. “Pleasepleaseplease-”

God, fuck, you love it when he begs like that. Alas, you’re not one to forget his brattiness. So you lift yourself off his cock and throw him down on the wood floor, grinning at his affronted gasp and pleased mewl when you straddle his thighs. “No, you don’t deserve to cum after being such a bad boy. Beg for my mercy and I might grant you that privilege.”

Masaru is already changing gears and bargaining, pleading, offering you his services, arching his back and displaying his pert, round ass to you. “Spank me, master, spank me and punish me!”

Don’t you love it when a disobedient pet learns? You sure do. The grin on Masaru’s lips tells you that he hasn’t learned his lesson in any way. Ah well.


End file.
